Paralogue 1: From Sickle to Sword
In a small village, a young boy watches in horror as a band of rogues advances on his home. He holds a sickle in front of him, attempting to scare off the thieves with his pointy object. The thieves are unimpressed and two of them menacingly raise their sharper weapons to cut him down. Before they can bring down their swords, one of them is struck by lightning and an arrow sprouts from the other's neck. The frightened boy points his sickle at his rescuers. ???: Wh-what do you all want from me? If it's money or treasure, I don't got any. Knifez: We're here to help, trust me. ???: You are? So you're gonna kill the thieves? Sam: Nope. We're gonna sit them down to a nice meal and try to change their ways. ???: Oh, well if you're gonna do that... Knifez: Ignore him. We're here to fend off the thieves. I'm Prince Knifez. ???: Th-the prince of Waydrn is here?? I'm sorry sir, I didn't know. Knifez: No need for all that. You just stay inside and stay safe. ???: But, uh, I wanna fight the thieves too. Sam: Are you sure that's a good idea? You're trembling and it looks like you can barely hold that thing as it is. ???: No, I have to fight with you! I made a promise that I'd protect DJ's momma. DJ: ...What the hell is my mother doing here? ???: No, she's not your mom. I had a best friend named DJ, but he died a couple o' years back. I promised him I'd protect his momma at all costs, s-so that's why I have to fight with you! Knifez: I've heard of people going to war for less, so I'll accept it. Just don't get yourself hurt kid. What's your name? ???: You can call me Ewisko. Knifez: Alright. Joos: Someone needs to help Ewisko and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Any volunteers? Jimmy: I'll do it. Joos: Alright. Ewisko, if you can keep up with him, pair up with that man there. His name is Jimmy and he'll help you get a grip on the ways of the sword. Ewisko: Yessir. Sam: Let's go, everyone! Pair up and head out! Ewisko gains at least one level, he joins the Shepherds. If not, he goes right back to his life on the farm This group of rogues is a bit larger than the seasoned Shepherds are used to, but with all their new members, things are more or less a breeze. Especially with the giant rabbit tearing thieves limb from limb. After watching one such display, Ewisko is awed. Ewisko: I want her to teach me next! Signele: Nice try, runt, but this is a Taguel thing. Ewisko: What did you just call me? Signele: Ha ha, no. Taguel is what I am. We're bunny people. Uh, some of us, anyway. Ewisko: Bunny people...? Joos: You get used to it. Ewisko: Are you all Tacky-well? Joos: Ha ha, no. Just her. Signele: It's Tag...never mind. Next, Ewisko and Jimmy happen to watch Josh torch a bandit with fire magic. Ewisko: Oh, do you think you could teach me magic next? Josh: I doubt so. Magic is a complicated beast that takes years to master. Not exactly something to learn in the thick of battle. Jimmy: Magic's not for everybody, that's for sure. Ewisko: Awe, man. As far as fighting goes, Ewisko could do better, but Jimmy helps him out by showing him good ways to hold and swing the sword. Other Shepherds who wield swords occasionally stop by and show him how they wield. One example is when DJ and Chase happen by. DJ: Hey, if you need help, I've been trained almost exclusively in swords. It's what Myrmidons do. Need a lesson or two? Ewisko: I'd appreciate that, yea. DJ: Alright, well, you have to treat your sword like it's an extension of your own arm. The way you hold it doesn't matter as long as you have a good grip of the shaft. Chase: Oh my god, don't say it with that tone. And I'm sure there's a better term than shaft to use there. DJ: Is...is there a different term? Chase: Regardless, like he was saying, you have to grip it nice and tight Florence: LIKE IT'S A BIG, FAT D— Jimmy: You are OUT of this conversation! Ewisko: Nice and tight...got it. DJ: And swing it like...like... Ewisko: Like I'm harvesting crops? Chase: Whatever analogy works best for you. DJ: A man's neck is a lot thicker than some wheat, though, so you have to swing extra hard. Ewisko: I see. Chase: You'll get the hang of it! As the battle continues, Ewisko struggles to get the hang of sword fighting. Finally Kjeld comes along with an alternate way. Kjeld: I'm not versed in swords. Always been more of an axe man myself, so maybe that's the way for you to go. Ewisko: Do you have an extra axe I could try? Kjeld: Here, try this one on for size. Ewisko reaches for the axe, but the second he grabs it, it plummets to the ground, nearly ripping his arm from its socket. Ewisko: Augh! It's way too heavy! Kjeld: Hmm, maybe axes are not for you. Ewisko: Ya think?? At last, Eddie helps Ewisko find a rhythm that works for him and he manages to strike down two or three bandits (after Jimmy weakens them, of course.) Ewisko gains two levels and, when it's down to only the leader of the bandits, gets to join in the fight. After Green and Bella weaken him, Ewisko runs in and finishes the man off with a cry of “FOR DJ'S MOMMA!” Again, this confuses DJ for an instant, but he gets over it. After the battle, everyone gathers outside the house Ewisko was found at. Ewisko: Thanks for helping us so much today, fellas. Knifez: It was our pleasure. Jimmy: And you were a forced to be reckoned with too. I think there's a spot in the Shepherds for you. Ewisko: Do you really think so? Knifez: Yeah, I saw first-hand what you're capable of and I agree completely. Ewisko: But I'd have to leave DJ's momma... DJ: (I really wish his best friend had a different name...) Chloe: (You're just a big baby.) Knifez: You would still be protecting her. With what's been happening lately, we need all the help we can get, and you would be protecting not only her, but the entire continent. Ewisko: ...Well, when you put it like that...okay! I'll come with y'all. Knifez: Now go pack your things and say goodbye to...DJ's mom. Ewisko nods and rushes into the house to do just that. The Shepherds are there until well after sundown, as the process takes several hours for some reason. > CHAPTER 6: THE CAFFEINE OASIS < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *George. Dark Mage. A harrowingly optimistic Waydrnite who loves bad jokes. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Thief. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *Eddie. Thief. A Waydrnite thief who thinks big and dreams bigger. *DJ. Myrmidon. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Troubadour. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Kjeld. Fighter. An executioner who just wants justice to be served already. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Ewisko. Villager. A Waydrnite commoner with unawakened potential. Information *This paralogue was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Paralogues Category:Story